Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off
- седьмой трек альбома "A Fever You Can't Sweat Out" американской поп-рок группы Panic! At The Disco и четвёртый сингл с этого альбома. Длительность трека составляет 3:20. О сингле thumb|Обложка сингла "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" Это последний, четвёртый сингл с альбома "A Fever You Can't Sweat Out". Он был выпущен 7 августа 2006 года на CD и грампластинках. Список композиций: UK/CD Digital Список композиций: UK Enhanced CD Список композиций: UK Грампластинка Список композиций: WMI CD/Digital Видео thumb|right|335 px|Официальный клип На песню был снят клип, выпущенный 29 сентября 2006 года. В нём показаны люди, идущие с аквариумами на голове. Что интересно, так это то, что группу в видео показали только 3 секунды, потому что им показалось, что их внешность будет отвлекать зрителя от музыки. Слова Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? Then think of what you did And how I hope to God he was worth it When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no you know it will always just be, me Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster So testosterone boys and harlequin girls Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off? (Let's pick up, pick up) Oh now I do recall, We just were getting to the part Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid Finds a new way to make you get sick I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention Now let's not get selfish Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus? Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster So testosterone boys and harlequin girls Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? Dance to this beat Dance to this beat Dance to this beat Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no you know it will always just be, me Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster So testosterone boys and harlequin girls Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls Dance to this beat So testosterone boys and harlequin girls Dance to this beat And hold a lover close Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster Категория:A Fever You Can't Sweat Out Категория:Треки Категория:Синглы Категория:Синглы с альбома A Fever You Can't Sweat Out Категория:Клипы